Under Arrest
by Spazzila
Summary: How well can you get away from the men of the Color Police? ReaderxPolice!Various Smut collection. Reader vote.
1. Black Police

You silently cursed to yourself again, you shouldn't be there. It figures that the one day you try and teach some one your kleptomaniac skills that you get caught.

So there you sat, hand cuffed to a chair in the local police station on Christmas Eve, being watched by a single officer. As if it wasn't bad enough that you got caught, this cop didn't seem like a pushover. Oh, and he had caught you stealing from an...adult store. That made things a bit awkward when he patted you down and pulled out fuzzy hand cuffs.

You shifted in you seat, you wished his hand cuffs were fuzzy, they were beginning to hurt. You looked over your shoulder to size up the blond cop.

He had told you he was officer Ludwig, and you didn't catch his last name because you just got way too distracted by his eyes from there. The academy had certainly treated him well, even through his uniform you could see his impressive build, and coupled with his handsome face you wouldn't be surprised if he doubled as a cop stripper.

You looked away when he turned around, it was already eleven and he had discarded his hat and a few of the items on his belt.

You looked up to see the German officer stride in with a file in his hands and a cross look on his face.

"Five accounts of shoplifting in just the past two years, never served any time, but you do have six months probation." he stated your fairly impressive record. "That's...quite something."

"I'm sure it's not the worst you've seen." you smiled at him, "But I do have the tendency to be a bit of a naughty girl."

He blushed lightly and set down your file.

You squirmed in your chair a bit, maneuvering so that you could rub your sore wrists. "Ludwig, can you take off these cuffs?"

"Nein." he responded. "It's against policy."

You scowled, cogs turning in your mind on how you could worm your way out of this. A grin lit your face as you hit inspiration.

"You don't deviate from policy much, do you?" you gave him a sly grin.

"No..." he sent you a wary look, that grin didn't look very innocent. But then you weren't a very innocent girl...Ludwig shook his head as his thoughts began to go places they shouldn't, the late night must be getting to him.

And he still had you all night long...

He shook his head once more, mentally scolding himself.

"Oh, surely you've done something fun and crazy before." you looked off to the side, trying desperately to hide your smirk. " Like...I don't know, have hot rough sex on your desk."

Ludwig practically choked on air at your statement and he looked on you with a renewed lust. The way you shirt dipped low enough to tease him with a glimpse of cleavage and how your skirt was hiked up around you thighs when you crossed your legs.

You licked your lips, giving him a sinful stare, inviting him to come and ravage you. He bit the inside of his cheek, you looked so tempting. You threw your head back, hair cascading out behind you, your lips parted to let out a breathy moan. "These cuffs hurt, officer." You peered at his tensed form. "Can't you please take them off for me?"

You perked up when he rose from the seat behind his desk; he strode past you and pulled the blinds down on the glass windows that looked out on the rest of the station, considerably darkening the room.

Suddenly those electric blue eyes were level with your own and you found it hard to breathe with that lusty stare boring into you.

"You're right..." You could feel his breath puff against your lips. "I could stand to let loose, just for the holidays."

And then his lips were pressing to yours, his hand anxiously running across your bare thighs and hips. You could tell from the urgency in his kiss that he hasn't had the time for this in a while. His tongue teased your lips and you let him in without a fight, head spinning from the circles he was rubbing on you inner thighs. You moaned lightly into his mouth as his tongue meshed with yours. You gasped harshly when a finger trailed lightly across your black lacy underwear.

You could feel him smiling into the kiss before he pulled away to kiss across your jaw and down to your collar bone. Your head lolled to the side as he sucked and nipped at the skin of your neck, moving lower to your cleavage.

His hands became a little more adventurous, rubbing against you clothed heat until you were soaking through the flimsy material and mewling at his ministrations.

He moved up to catch you lips again, swallowing the moan when his fingers moved up to roll your clit under your panties, sending you panting and humming with pleasure.

You pulled away from his mouth, panting lightly. "Please, uncuff me..."

You gazed at him with half lidded eyes, wanting your hands to be free so you could touch that chiseled torso and return the pleasure. He smirked wickedly at you and you almost shuddered.

Instead of complying to your pleas, he sunk to his knees, eyes glinting as he kissed your inner thigh. You spread your legs unconsciously, whimpering as he slid off your panties.

He eyed the black material for a moment before tossing them on his desk. He returned to the task at hand, blowing lightly on your dripping heat before pushing a finger in to spread your folds. He followed his finger's path with his tongue, pulling a breathy moan from your lips.

Your head fell back when his tongue dipped into your core, writhing around to tease sensitive nerves. He laved his way slowly upward, circling your clit before pursing it between his lips. Your hips jolted violently when he sucked on the pink nub, bliss radiated from your core to put your whole body on edge. You yanked at the cuffs as he added a finger to you core, pumping quickly in comparison to his deep, slow suckling on your hot button, tongue flicking out to tease it.

His pace fluctuated, one minute fast and harsh, about to put you over the edge. And the next thing you knew he was just lazily flicking his tongue, fingers scissoring in your heat. Your mewling increased again as he started to flick his tongue wildly against your clit. Your hips squirmed as pressure built in your core, pulsing with near release.

You sucked in a breath when he added another finger to the mix. Head thrashing, heat ran rampant across your skin from your stomach. Your vision began to bleed white and you knew you were close. He had you teetering on the edge of one of the best orgasms of your life.

Finally the pressure in your gut was too much and your heat hugged his fingers tightly as you were taken away by your release. The sensation of every muscle in your body locking up with erotic bliss made you light headed.

He removed his fingers with a grin, cleaning them with his tongue as he watched your essence drip onto the metal chair.

You looked down at him with hazy eyes, still reveling in your ecstasy. If he could do that with his hand and mouth...what else could he accomplish?

He trailed hands up your torso, tugging your shirt with him until it was pulled up over you breasts. He growled as he could go no further.

Your eyes glinted. "Why don't you uncuff me...?"

He didn't respond, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. With a swift movement he had cut through your bra and shirt.

His hands cut off your complaints, kneading your breasts, his mouth latched hungrily on to your throat. You moaned openly now as he pinched and rolled your perky buds, a knee shoved itself between your thighs to press against your core.

He felt as you tried to grind up against his leg between your thighs, he could feel your heart hammering against his lips and your breasts heaving in his palms. Everything about you was turning him on, your head dipped down to catch his lips with yours and you bit on his bottom lip. He growled and with a smirk, pulled away from you completely.

You bit your lip and rubbed your thighs together in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure there.

He took in the sight of your flushed face, ripped shirt and upturned skirt, and he loved every bit of it. You watched as he stripped himself of his uniform shirt, not tearing a button. Your breath caught when he began to undo his belt, but his hand stopped and a wicked smirk over took his lips.

"I know how to make this more interesting." He went behind his desk and after the opening and closing of a drawer; he emerged holding a red vibrator. You heart picked up and a new wave of heat passed over you just at the sight of it.

He took his time striding back over to you, taking in your excitement. "I take it this isn't you first encounter with one of these."

"You could say that." You grinned deviously up at him.

This fact seemed to please him. "Then this is going to be loads of fun."

He dropped back down to one knee in front of you before prodding your entrance with the vibrator. You tried to shift your hips to take in the rubber that he was denying you, only for him to pull it back.

You looked down at him with pleading eyes, mewling softly.

He smirked in satisfaction at that arousing look on your face. "Well, if you really want it that bad..."

You took in a sharp gasp as he pushed it in, your heat hugged the stiff rubber as you prepared yourself for what was coming next. Despite your preparation the sensation still floored you when his finger flicked over the remote.

At his will, a humming started deep in your core, turning you into a moaning mess in seconds as the vibrations buzzed against your sensitive walls. Your eyes slowly slid shut as you relished in the buzzing of the vibrator, not noticing his disappearance behind his desk again.

The next thing you knew there was cloth being tied around the back of your head, blocking your vision. Your breathing picked up as you lost you only advantage over this man.

You took in a sharp breath as the vibrations picked up speed, making the pressure in your core return again. He watched you squirm your hips, thighs slick with cum, and he turned the vibrator up another notch.

Through the blindfold, you felt thieving touches up your thighs and breasts, lips lightly suckling at the side of your neck as your hips bucked softly into the vibrator. You felt fingers ghost down your arms, making shiver climb up your spine. Suddenly there was a click and you knew your cuffs were undone, but before you could yank your hands away they were caught by his own.

He pulled up on your wrists to make you stand on uneasy legs and, much to you dismay, you felt the cuffs click together again. Well, at least you weren't connected to a chair any longer.

Suddenly his hands came around to knead your breasts harshly, making your knees buckle and an unrestrained moan pour from your lips. A finger snaked down to push at your abused clit; he could feel the vibrations in your core. He forced you down to your knees with little resistance.

His voice growled next to you. "Don't move."

The command made you shudder, and a loud cry left your mouth as he pinched your clit before pulling away. In your personal darkness, you heard the scrape of a chair in front of you before you felt his knees against your shoulders. A hand laced in the back of your hair to lead you forward.

You felt something hot prod your lips and you parted them to confirm your assumption as the head of his dick slid into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around it before toying with the slit on top. You pulled a groan out of him and, as you smirked around his girth, the vibrations in your core sped up again. You moaned around him, the vibrations of your voice making him groan as well.

The buzzing was unbearable, your entire body was tingling and the pressure was growing. But, Ludwig would have no delay and made a point to buck into your mouth. You returned to your task, despite the brain numbing sensations that were rocking your body.

You bobbed your head, feeling him grow rock hard under your lips. His hand tightened in your hair as you lightly dragged your teeth up his shaft, and in response he turned up the vibrator again, a new wave of bliss washing over you. You could barely focus on anything but moaning. Relaxing your throat, you slid your head down until your lips touched the base of his member and he let out a deep moan that grew in volume when you retreated and dropped down again.

He could feel himself coming close as he throbbed in your hot mouth and he pushed the vibrator to its highest level. Your hips jolted and started bucking of their own accord, leaving you a mess as all you could manage was to moan hotly around his shaft. He seemed to be ok with that as his hand fisted in your hair and dragged your head up and down while thrusting up with reckless abandon. Somehow you were able to keep from choking

You heard him groan deeply, hips stuttering as hot liquid poured into your mouth and coated the back of you throat.

His hand in your hair loosened and you pulled away from him. Though he was taken care of, you were still teetering on the edge of another orgasm. The powerful humming inside of you had you squirming on the floor, folds throbbing with the sensations of the hard rubber shuddering inside of you.

Just as you were about to reach your peak, he flicked the vibrator to low. You let out a desperate whine, back arcing and lips pleading for him to let you finish. But he just let you squirm there for a minute.

He was playing with you, flicking the instrument to high on a whim to see you gasp and jolt before turning it back down to a low hum. Every nerve in your body was on end and it felt like you were suspended above that blissful fall forever. You could just see him now, sitting above you, watching you writhe like his own personal whore.

He licked his lips as his eyes drank up every detail; you were far hotter than any girl he had seen online in a similar situation. Perhaps it was the way you gasped and tensed at his will, or how your voice was so arousing without even trying. All he knew is that he was going to slam into you until he was satisfied and you were hoarse.

Suddenly the sensations stopped completely and you let out a disappointed mewl. You felt a hand on your shoulder, hauling you up before bending you over what you assumed was the desk. You shivered at the cold contact the polished wood made with your breasts.

A gasp ripped from your mouth as he slipped the vibrator out of you, admiring how wet you were. He rubbed small circles on the inside of your thigh, smearing the lubrication that dripped from your center.

His touch brought back the ferociousness of your lust. You bucked back into him, grinding onto his stiff member while you bit out. "Please...hurry."

Ludwig let out a low moan; he had never heard anything as sexy as that. Despite his wish to comply with your pleading, he had a bit more preparation to do.

The deep throbbing at the apex of your thighs was making you insane, you tried rubbing your thighs together, but it did little good. You knew exactly what you needed, and that was the stubborn officer. Just the thought if him sliding his erection between your folds was making heat blossom on your skin.

So lost in your haze, you didn't even put up a fight as he re situated you hands to be cuffed to the handles of the desk drawers, spreading you out bare beneath him. Taking in the sight of you, exposed and patting on his desk made his erection twitch eagerly. He made his way back behind you, taking a firm grip on your hips.

You were practically moaning with anticipation, gasping as the head of his stiff member smeared pre cum on your thigh before pressing to your entrance. With a shuddering moan from you he pushed in so deep you swore he was hitting your stomach. He let out a long, satisfied groan, pulled out and thrust back in

He ran at a steady, powerful pace, rocking you up on his desk with every thrust in.

His hips jerked up into you, and your back arced sharply at the immense pleasure that came with every thrust. You moaned out shamelessly for more, you couldn't even care that you were still trapped in the police station or that you were moaning like a whore. All you could fathom was the white hot bursts of ecstasy coming from your throbbing heat.

A naked hand slipped up to harshly palm a breast, a groan slipping past his lips as you writhed and called out profanities at every powerful jerk in to you. He had never done something so risqué, but he was sure that this wasn't going to be the last. Just the way you squirmed beneath him was enough to make him come, but he held out, pushing his pulsing erection into you faster.

You melted against the desk when his hips picked up the pace, railing you into the wood grain. The blindfold was somehow still in place, making every sensation a delicious surprise. Between his impressive size and wandering hands, you could feel pressure bubbling in your center. With every slam into your compact core the pressure doubled and heat shot across your skin.

He hiked up one of your legs, shifting his angle to go deeper and faster. He had you howling in ecstasy and the way you slick heat hugged his engorged member increasingly tighter made his climax draw closer.

You were meeting his hips desperately now, you were just ready to fall into your orgasm. Suddenly he pulled up on your hips, tilting your ass higher in the air, and with on thrust he had you coming. Five more and he pushed you over the edge again as he ravaged your g-spot. You were thrashing your head in bliss as your velvet heat hugged him tighter than he though possible. Your calls rang in his ears, every muscle in your body singing with contentment as you clenched around his twitching erection.

It took just one look down at you to send him over the edge, with an epically deep thrust he came undone and you could feel the hot liquid bursting inside of you before feeling his cum drip down your thigh.

Panting and flushed, the blindfold finally fell free. Blinking, you looked over your shoulder to see him in a similar state as he hovered over you.

You shared a mutual shudder as he pulled out of you. He came around to quickly undo the cuffs that had you bent over his desk and without protest, dragged you to lie with him on the small sofa shoved against one wall. You lay ontop of him, catching your breath and listening to his heart beat slow.

"Wow." he said after a minute.

"Oh yeah." you added. That was by far the best lay of either if your lives.

"Can we do that again some time?" he asked and you could feel him shift nervously beneath you.

"I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other." you replied. He was about to question your statement when you placed a light kiss on his lips and told him to sleep.

Needless to say, he woke up the next morning with an escaped thief. At least it was a holiday, so no one was there. But he did end up seeing a lot more of you, and you tended to get caught quite a bit more in the area he worked. And after some persuasion and a couple hours in the squad car, he would always let you off with a warning.

**A/N: Wow, another smut collection…I'm just a saint. Oh well, I'm not hearing any complaints.**

** So you guys, I am sticking a fork in 'On a Rainy Day' it's done. But instead of more of that, I give you this! If you are not familiar with the hetalia color police, you should really google it. It's fantastic. **

** Well my favorite color is black.**

** So guys, what's your favorite color? ;) **


	2. Pink Police

Angry did not begin to describe how you felt at the moment. 

There you were just driving along, minding your own business, when lights and sirens went off behind you. Well, naturally, you pulled over to the side, and lo and behold, it happened to be that your friend, Arthur Kirkland, was the officer pulling you over. So, naturally since he's your friend he would let you off, no problem. 

But, as soon as you brought up him letting you off with a warning he made you get out of the car and slapped the cuffs on you. Apparently you were driving recklessly and then you disrespected an officer. It didn't really help when you added that what he said was 'a load of bullshit.' 

"Arthur," you shifted in the back of the police car casting the Brit in front of you a bitter glare. "This is stupid; you know I wasn't doing anything." 

You saw his leather clad hands tighten on the wheel as he gave the clipped reply of; "You sure have a mouth on you, don't you?"

Huffing, you replied, "Whatever, to serve and protect, my ass." 

He looked over his shoulder with a look of challenge, "Do I need to gag you?" 

"I'm pretty sure that's a violation of my rights, officer." You replied in a mocking tone. 

He gritted his teeth, "I'm warning you…"

"What?" your mocking tone was still in place. "Or what?" 

"That's it." He jerked the wheel to the side, sending you sprawling in the back seat.

You felt the car pull to a stop and heard a car door open and slam. You heard the back  
>door open and peered up with worried eyes. You had never noticed how nice that uniform had made him look.<p>

He gazed at your sprawled form with darkened green eyes; his eyes trailed up your bare legs  
>with a lecherous stare, a smirk over took his lips at the sight of your exposed panties thanks to your skirt.<p>

Your heart beat faster at the sight of his predatory smirk and you pushed yourself farther  
>away from him. He climbed in the back and covered your form with his own, pressing you into the leather seat.<p>

He hummed in approval at the way your generous chest rubbed against his own. You squirmed  
>and bucked to escape his grasp, but these actions only encouraged him as he breathed in your ear.<p>

"You're so troublesome, you know that?" He growled out, pinning your hips down with his  
>own. "As an officer, I will just have to punish you for your defiance."<p>

He trailed heated lips down your neck, biting and licking at your supple flesh. Your  
>cheeks tinted pink at his actions and you got out in a shaky voice, "Arthur, this isn't right…you can't…"<p>

"Oh?" he asked in a mocking tone as he kissed back up your throat to nibble at your earlobe. "But I think I can."

He quickly pressed his lips to yours in a raw fiery kiss, molding his lips to your  
>hungrily, his tongue forced your lips open to let him in. Giving into the kiss, you moved your tongue against his defiantly. You felt his chest rumble against yours as he gripped your hair, pushing you closer.<p>

You struggled against the cuffs binding your wrist behind your back, writhing against his  
>form. A hand slipped up you shirt to draw teasing circles on your stomach before trailing farther up.<p>

Gloved fingers slipped under your bra to knead your bare breast, you whimpered into the kiss. He pulled away with a smirk, emerald eyes smoldering into your own.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked rolling your nipple between his fingers.

You glared at his mocking leer and bucked your hips into his out of spite. He hissed and  
>gave your nipple a delightful twist, causing a breathy moan to escape you lips. Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, you held in the moans fighting to break free.<p>

He placed soft kisses along your jaw with a teasing whisper, "This would go a lot smoother  
>if you'd just give in."<p>

You leaned up to kiss him fiercely and tauntingly growled out, "Fuck you."

"Oh good, we have the same idea." He bent down to your exposed cleavage and began sucking at the tender skin while his hand switched to the unattended breast. You hardly didn't notice his other hand creeping under your skirt. You did notice, however, when he rubbed against your soaking underwear.

A light moan escaped your lips despite your best efforts and his lips curled up in satisfaction.

"That's right, let it out, or else I'll just have to make you." He nipped at the skin under your ear and pulled down at your underwear. Finally pulling it off your hot writhing form, he held the wet material in front of you.

"Pink?" He chuckled at your blush. "How cute."

You opened your mouth to accuse him of being a pervert, but all that came out of your  
>mouth was a cry of shock and pleasure as he speared a finger into your heat. He grinned triumphantly down at your now flushed and panting form, your cries ringing in his ears at each movement of his fingers.<p>

You threw your head to the side with a loud cry as he hit a certain spot that sent your head spinning. He wet his lips and brushed up against that spot once more, pulling another moan from your throat.

"Arthur…please…" You cried out as he pushed another finger into your core.

"Submitting are we?" he taunted you, voice strained and husky.

You shot him a half-hearted glare before your eyes slid shut in ecstasy at his fingers picked up their pace, sending bolts of white-hot pleasure through your being. Unconsciously rocking your hips in time with his hand, your moans and pleas got louder.

"A-Arthur…I'm almost…there."

You bucked your hips desperately now, searching for that fall into the grips of erotic bliss.

Suddenly his fingers were gone from your being and you practically screamed from frustration.

He was about to let another snide, mocking comment loose, but you were having none of it. Leaning up, you caught him in a kiss and ground your hips robustly against the hard lump in his pants.

"Arthur." You growled against his lips. "Fuck me. Now."

In response he caught your lips in a desperate kiss, pushing you back into the leather seat and reaching down to undo his trousers. Pulling out his stiff member, he didn't hesitate even a  
>moment before spearing into you.<p>

You gave a loud moan of approval, head thrown back in bliss.

"So bloody…tight." He groaned with a buck of his hips.

Tingles ran through you hot flushed body with ever thrust of his hips into your tight core. You legs wrapped around his waist and his groans intermixed with yours as he growled dirty little phrases into your ear. Jerking at the handcuffs desperately, you bucked your hips up to meet him half way.

A finger came to circle you clit, throwing you into an even higher euphoria. You pulled harder at the bindings,  
>you needed to touch him. You leaned up to suck and bite at his neck, bending lowered to pull open the buttons of his uniform. Getting the first couple undone, you sucked and licked at his collar bone.<p>

This spurred him on to pound faster into your aching heat. A hand grabbed your waist to thrust at a different angle, your eyes practically rolled back into your head as you called out his name with each thrust into that one spot. His gloved finger pressed roughly on your clit, causing the heat in your gut to burn hotter.

He groaned in your ear. "Come on, say my name."

Your hips bucked erratically as the white-hot coil in your gut snapped, whiting out your vision with pleasure.

"Arthur!" you screamed into the night, mind lost in the heaven of your release.

You heard him call your name several thrusts later and faintly felt a warm liquid trickle from your entrance  
>to pool on the leather beneath you.<p>

With the remnants of his strength he flipped your positions so you could rest on top of him, handcuffs still in  
>place. Once your breathing leveled out, you looked down at him with a satisfied smile, one that was mirrored in his green hues.<p>

"You have given me a new appreciation for the law, officer." You laid your head on his chest.

He reached a hand up to run through your hair. "Well if you want to keep breaking the law I won't object."

You chuckled before you caught sight of your pink panties sticking out of his pocket. "Hey, give my back my  
>panties!"<p>

You sat up, "And take these handcuffs off while you're at it."

He just laughed, "I don't think so, you're still going to the station."

"What?" you gave him a rekindled glare.

"Now, now, calm down." He gave you a sly smile while pulling you down to his face. "You don't want me to use my nightstick on you, do you?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! A few of you were hinting at Prussian blue, and to you people, I suggest you get to know the color police a tad better. Blue is Alfred's color. This one is considerably shorter, but I hope it was still satisfactory. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**

** Drop a review, guys. What is your favorite color?**


	3. Blue Police

You scratched at the itchy, to tight, polyester uniform you had been forced to wear with a scowl.

You hated your job.

The springs of the car seat dug into your back through the old, worn leather.

You really hated your job.

How your friend was able to rope you in to share her fate of working for minimum wage at the downtown doughnut shop was beyond you, but her death was imminent.

You were stuck with delivery duty and was now driving around in the shop's banged up old van, the logo peeling off the side. You pulled at the hem of your uniform polo, trying in vain to stretch the material that was clinging to your form like a glove. Apparently the extra small was the only size they had left, but you were pretty sure it was just the assistiant manager wanting to see you in a skirt that barely reached your knuckles. Man, you couldn't wait to call sexual harassment on that pervert, stupid Frenchie.

Suddenly lights and sirens go off behind you, checking your rearview mirror you see a cop car right on your tail, lights flashing. With a disheartening groan you slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Of course, I get pulled over on the job while driving down a five mile stretch of nothing." You let your farehead land on the wheel. "Stupid cop."

You jumped at a tapping at your window and looked up into a pair of cerulean eyes shaded by a uniform police hat.

You rolled the window down as fast as you could, not very quickly considering it was a hand-crank window. You cocked your head to the side with a smile.

"Hey there, Alfred." You greeted the uniformed man out your window.

"Sorry, _, it's officer Jones while I'm on the clock." He responded trying to keep a smile from creeping onto his face.

"Oh," you responded a little dejectedly. Your tone turned light hearted as you asked. "So, you here to ask me to the Policemen's Ball?"

He gave you a puzzled look, "_, Policemen don't have balls…"

He gave your snickering form an angry glare, but couldn't help but laughing too. "Very funny, but actually you've got a taillight out," He paused and examined your form. "and it looks like you don't have a seatbelt on either, that'll be a citation."

"What?" you looked down at your chest desperately, hoping at a seatbelt would appear there. You're sorely disappointed.

He reached into his pocket, ready to write you a ticket when you flailed your arm wildly, "No, Alfred, please!" You can't I'll get fired! Can't you just let me off with a warning?"

"Sorry," he began writing you up. "the rules are the rules."

"Please!" you clasped your hands to your chest, "I'll do anything!"

He paused and looked up at you with a raised eyebrow, "Anything?"

You gave him a mild glare, "What are you suggesting?"

"Like…oh I don't know," He ignored your question, raising a hand to his chin in mock thought, "a free box of doughnuts."

Your eyes blew wide, "Really? That's it?"

"That's it." He confirmed with a grin.

"Sure!" you opened the door and climbed down from your elevated seat and scurried around to the back of the van, the officer hot on your tail.

Man, he liked that uniform.

Yanking the door open you peered into the dark trunk in search of an already open box. Leaning forward you moved some things around in your search, not aware of the fact that you were a matter of centimeter from giving the officer behind you a nice view of your blue panties.

The officer in question bit his lip as he watched the hem of your extremely short skirt inch up with every move you made. His fingers itched to help it's slow progress up, but he refrained. He was an officer of justice after all.

Reaching desperately for the box you lost your balance and went sprawling in the back of the van. A light pink dusted Alfred's cheeks, accompanied by a familiar tightening of his slacks as he got a beautiful view of your lacy blue panties.

His resolve snapped when your innocent little voice drifted out of the van.

"Alfred, can you help me, please?"

Suddenly you felt a firm back pressed into your own with wandering hands all over your body. A gasp escaped your lips as you turn you head to meet darkened blue eyes. It only took one look into those lust darkened eyes to understand his exact intentions and all the lascivious and unspeakable things he was going to do to you.

You broke his intense gaze as a shudder wracked your body as a frisky hand boldly grabbed at your breast. He rolled the flesh in his palm as he placed various kisses and licks across your shoulder and neck.

"A-Alfred!" your cheeks flushed bright pink at his invasion. His hands trailed back down from your chest to rest at your waist, rubbing up and down while placing sloppy kisses on the side of your neck.

He concisely slowed down until he started to feel you relax beneath him, responding with light mewls and whimpers. He carefully flipped you over, picking you up with his immense strength to place you farther in the van, shutting the double doors as he crawled in behind you. You squeezed your thighs together, giving him the most innocently dirty look he had ever seen.

Smirking down at you, he crawled over your half sprawled form, lips brushing over your own. You leaned forward only for him to coyly pull away, grinning deviously as you kept pursuing him, hands twining in his hair and knocking off his uniform hat. He hummed against your lips as you pulled him to you, eagerly running his tongue over your lips. You parted for him, hands slipping around his neck as his tongue dipped in to play with your own.

You pushed at his shoulder, urging him to flip your positions so you could straddle his hips. Your hands happily fiddled with his tie, taking your sweet time with undressing him. Every button that came undone was followed by a tender kiss to the skin it exposed, by the time you had finished revealing his sculpted abs, he head was foggy and groin aching.

His hands slid up your thighs and sides, trailing around sporadically as you ran your hands all over his exposed torso, fingers studying and memorizing every dip of skin and jumping muscle. It was when you started fiddling with his belt that he couldn't take it any longer. You were going for to slow for him to be able to withstand.

He grabbed your hips and flipped you on to your back, hands wasting no time in sliding under your shirt. His hands slid over your bra clad breasts, squeezing and rolling them in his palms with a very satisfied look while your eyes went half lidded.

"Oh, officer~" you gave him a seductively playful smile. He chuckled, head dipping down to nip and suck at your neck lightly while he fiddled with the polyester uniform. Finally able to get the clingy, tight fabric off of you, his mouth descended further to rest in your cleavage. You arched your back into the brush of his lips, warmth spreading from his contact to warm your very core.

He reached behind you to unclasp your bra, pulling it away from your form and tossing it to the side. He straightened up, taking in your flushed form with lidded, dark eyes as he took off his police issue belt. You squirmed as he undressed slowly, no doubt getting you back for going so slow before. He un did his belt and took it off tortuously slow, flicking open the button on his uniform pants before stopping to bend back over your form.

Now that he had you all hot and bothered he was satisfied with his revenge. He wasted no time in dipping down to catch a nipple in his mouth, suckling on it until you were mewling and cooing his name lightly before he switched to the other. You squirmed from the heat it awoke in your body that grew at his every touch.

Your breathing accelerated as he grew bored with your mewls and decided he much preferred moans. His tongue and lips skimmed down your stomach, dipping past your navel while his hands rolled up the hem of your short work skirt.

Your cheeks went red when you felt him swiftly pull your blue panties down, he examined the bright blue material before tossing it to rest with his clothes. He was planning on keeping those.

"A-Alfred!" you squeaked out when his head dipped back down between your thighs. "What…don't-it's…"

He chuckled, giving you that half lidded smirk again that made your body melt with anticipation. "Relax, baby, you're always saying I eat to much, now you'll see it's not all for waste."

With a wink, he descended down to blow at your moist core. Your breath hitched at the sensation, never having been in this situation before. Your back arched clear off of the van floor in surprised pleasure. Alfred grinned at your high pitched gasp, tongue laving across your entrance again before delving in to taste your core. His firm hands held your squirming hips still, his pink appendage pumping in and out of your center quickly.

Your voice reverberated through the van as you melted under his ministrations, you would never nag him for eating to much again. His lips puckered around your clit, giving a harsh suck and you nearly sat up right, hands threading in his blonde locks. His tongue flicked over the swollen pink bud, making your folds throb in near release.

The pressure in your gut spiked when his teeth grazed carefully over your hot button before suckling again at the throbbing flesh. You keened in ecstasy, body jolting as you teetered on the edge. Feeling your excitement, Alfred pulled away grinning playfully at your confused daze.

He crawled back over you to mesh his lips to yours before you could speak, tongue slipping into your mouth as he groaned lightly at how your were panting and whimpering below him.

"I can't wait any longer." He spoke in a husky whisper. That was all the motivation you needed to start sliding his pants from his hips, followed by his boxers. He let out a harsh groan when you gripped him firmly, hand sliding up and down his shaft. His hips jerked when you rolled your thumb of the head of his erection, his head fell next to yours as you continued to play with him.

He urged your hand away with his own, if he wasn't so pressed for time, he would have made you finish what you started, but he was far to anxious to slip into you. Gripping his base, he positioned the head at your entrance, pre cum smearing with yours. Your hips squirmed as he slipped in slowly, head of his member brushing across every tingling nerve of your heat.

"Oh…Alfred…" you moaned out as your legs curled around his waist. He let out a low groan at how yours hips twisted against his, placing firm hands on your waist, he pulled back and thrust forward with a mutual moan. His hip rocked against yours powerfully, moans pouring into your ears. You responded eagerly, your hips jerked up into his to match the mind blowing pace he had set. His thrusts were a perfect balance of deep and fast, having you keening in ecstasy in a matter of minutes.

His lips caught yours as he shift angles, causing you to gasp into his mouth at the fire that was raging through your system. Every move of the man above you had your mind reeling and the pressure in your gut reaching new levels. Releasing your mouth, he moved his head to rest in the crook of your neck, hips bucking faster. You arched under him, breathy moan spurring him on to his own release.

His lips found your neck, sucking greedily as his groaned lewd muttering against your skin. "You're so tight…oh…fuck…"

His pace speed up to frantic and your gut was bubbling with pressure waiting to blow. As the heat climbed to the point of incoherency, you locked your ankles around his waist, unable to keep up with his pace.

He had to mentally restrain himself from falling over the edge when you pulled him tighter to you, moaning his name in a way that made him shudder. By your high pitched moans, he could tell you were almost there, he moved his hands farther down to grip your hips tightly.

Your entire form jolted when his thumb reached across your navel to roll against your clit. His hips snapped into your with a rough roll of your clit and it was all over. The coil in your gut snapped violently and your nails dug into his back as you clamped around him tightly. With a deep groan he allowed himself to come as well, emptying deep inside of you.

Your tense form relaxed gradually as you came down from your high, falling slack against the upholstery of the van floor. You whimpered as he pulled out of you, a mixture of your and his essence smearing on your thighs.

He flipped you to lay on top of him, smirking at you. "Make that sound again and I might be late to check in with the station."

You were very tempted to try your luck, but you would feel bad if you got him in trouble, instead you just snuggled up to his side. He slew and arm around you as you both caught your breath. You were tracing absent patterns on his chest when you heard chewing. You looked up to see him munching on that doughnut box you were reaching for in the first place that started the whole ordeal.

"Really?" you asked him.

He grinned down at you, with a waggle of his eyebrows he stated, "You weren't complaining about my _eating skills_ earlier."

Walking back into the doughnut shop, you greeted your blond boss, noting warily that he looked more perversely pleased than usual.

With a smirk he greeted you with his flowing French accent. "So, I heard this interesting rumor that one of my vans was on the side of the road rocking back and forth next to a vacant police motorcycle."

You blushed furiously, looking anywhere but at your boss.

The French man chuckled. "Ohhonhon~ I guess it was a good choice to invest in those shipping van cameras."

**A/N: Guys, this is so not cool. My darling laptop bit the dust and it had most of my stories on it. So updates will be SLOW.**

**Anyways thank you for reading and please drop a review and share the love with any of your hetalia loving internet friends.**

**So, what's your favorite color? ;D**


	4. Black Police: Prussian Edition  Part 1

You bit the inside of your cheek, eyebrows drawn together. You squirmed lighty with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, you were very close to pulling over and beating the living hell out of your partner.

"What's the matter? You don't look that great." his sentiment would have held more value if it hadn't been spoken with a mocking smirk.

"Gilbert, I swear..." you gritted out between your teeth.

Your jerk of a partner had been teasing you for well over a month now, not that you didn't return the actions, but he had officially pushed it to far.

You gasped, anger wavering as you clenched his hand between your thighs. His grin grew as he continued roughly rubbing you through your uniform pants He wanted so badly to bend you over the hood of the squad car, but you two were on duty, and the was the dash cam to worry about.

Your teeth clamped down on your bottom lip as his fingers pushed against your clothed clit, jolting you upright with pleasurable shock. You suppressed a moan with a shudder, the last thing you needed was to be canned because the dash cam caught you moans on its mic.

Gilbert chuckled at your glare, the way you shuddered and how your eyes were glazed over with pleasure. He shifted in his seat, slacks becoming uncomfortable against his straining erection.

"Hands off." you ordered him pointlessly, you knew he wouldn't move his hand from between your legs until you were a mewling mess.

You felt his hand slide up to field with your belt buckle. Your hands shook from the strain you were gripping the steering wheel with. "Gilbert..."

Your threatening tone fell on deaf ears as he got your belt undone, next moving to flick open the button and tug down the zipper on your pants.

He cocked an eyebrow to find a black thong, snapping the elastic against your mound. You swallowed thickly as his hand ventured into your pants and under your panties. Your breath stuttered when his fingers slid over your outer lips, smearing slick essence o er the pads over his fingers.

"Wow, the road is so slick and wet." his eyes were riveted on your heaving chest with a twisted grin. You clenched your teeth, putting a conscious effort to stay on the road.

His finger circled you clit before flicking against it, making you nearly double over with the effort to hold on your sounds of pleasure. His dick throbbed against the linking of his pants; he looked over to you before moving his other hand.

You looked over to glare at the German pervert only for your heart to stutter. His hand cupped the bulge at his groin, rubbing up and down while he stared at you lewdly. You felt your folds throb at the sight of him nearly jacking of to you.

You choked on q gasp as he slipped a finger into your heat, it speared into the knuckle. You let a small moan by while his finger probed your upper wall, you knew what he was searching for. You glared straight ahead, dangerously close to swerving out of your lane, the road wasn't exactly busy though.

You hated how he had this much control over you, you made the mistake to try and glare at him again. You were met with the sight of Gilbert's pants undone, rubbing the well defined bulge in his boxers with half lidded eyes. He caught you staring and paused the movement of his hands to lean over and whisper just low enough so the mic couldn't hear.

"You make me so fucking hot, you know that?"

Your heart skipped, that was it, that pushed you to breaking

Your hand shot down to grip the hand between your thighs, hauling it upwards. Looking into a pair of confused red eyes, you slipped his two slick fingers into your mouth, giving him the naughtiest look you could muster while sucking his fingers clean.

His mouth was agape as he let out a mute groan; you were setting him on fire. You released his fingers before looking back to the road, a few turns later and you were pulling into a hidden back alley that the two of you had discovered after clearing out some dealers.

You quickly fixed your pants and opened your car door. Gilbert scrambled excitedly to follow your lead, stepping out of the car.

You leaned in his side of the car, giving him an excellent view from outside the car.

"Gilbert! Watch out with that coffee!" you exclaimed before pulling out the cords on the back of the dash cam, effectively turning it off.

Gilbert gave you a smoldering look once you straightened up out of the car. He moved in to grab you and bend you over the squad car just like he always fantasized only to grasp air. Before he knew it you were spinning him around and slamming his face into the hood, the click of handcuffs echoing in his ears.

"h-hey! What are you doing?" his wide crimson eyes peered over his shoulder.

You smirked down wickedly, leaning over his form and snaking your hands around to his thighs. You relished in the gasp that he gave when you traced a finger over his erection.

"Pay back is a bitch." was your only response before you cupped his aching member to thoroughly stroke it through his pants.

His tense back pressed into your chest as he protested between gasps and suppressed moans. You could feel him growing in your hand.

Your hand slipped in his pants to rub him through his boxers, your teeth attacking his ear. Your other hand snaked up to rub over his ridged chest through his uniform, oh did he look good in uniform.

You hummed against the side of his neck, lips teasing his skin as you spoke. "where are those toys Gilbert?"

You could feel him panting as you slowed your hand on his engorged member. "I don't know what you're talking about."

You chuckled and he shuddered, he had no idea you were so good at being the dominate. Suddenly he was being spun around and pushed to lean against the car. Before he could question you, you were dropping to your knees and he swore at what he knew was coming.

With deliberate slowness, you flicked open the buttons on your uniform, showing more and more of your enticing cleavage. He felt his throat get thick when he could fully see your bra clad breasts, he swallowed thickly as your hands ran up his thighs.

You looked up at him through sinful lashes, licking your lips. "where are the toys, Gilbert?"

He let out a shaky breath, but didn't answer much to your annoyance. In response you nuzzled your face against his crotch before tugging down his zipper with your teeth.

You eased his pants down to his knees, leaving his stiff member hidden only by a pair of boxers. You hummed contently, he wasn't massive, but he was nicely above average. You placed a nip at his stomach while pulling down his boxers, his breath was in pants as your hand moved back ip to grasp his base, pumping softly to teaser him.

You pouted up at the German in your grasp. "This is your last chance, Gilbert."

He shuddered at how innocently you said his name while stroking his cock, but shook his head none the less. You shrugged at his answer, removing your hand from his member.

He lustily observed as you unbuttoned the rest of your shirt before reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. You pulled the straps through your sleeves, holding the loose fabric over the cups of your breasts.

"you want to see them." you stated, pushing your cleavage together. And hell did he want to see them, he could feel his erection twitch eagerly at the prospect. His eyes trailed freely over the dips of your ample chest, he didn't even know it was possible, but he swore he was getting even harder. You smirked lightly at the reaction of his manhood, the appendage standing up in attention.

"fine," you relented. "I'll play nice this time."

He nearly groaned as you let your bra fall to the concrete, revealing your ample breasts. You wasted no time, giving him a devious grin before reaching up to grasp his member again. Your lips came dangerously close to the tip, so much so that he shuddered as your breath cascaded over his throbbing head. He didn't even know he had thrown his head back until it was snapping up again.

He let a groan escape his lips as you rested his cock in your cleavage, placing your hands on either side of your breasts to squeeze his member between them. You pulled another moan out of him as you began to move up and down, gliding your soft flesh over his every nerve. He swore he was going to come undone any second if you kept this up.

Your folds throbbed at one of his throaty groans, the sensation of his firm manhood sliding between your sensitive mounds made your head foggy and nipples stiff and asking for attention. You pressed them together harder, leasing down to lick at the head of his erection peeking out from your cleavage. You felt the German jerk under your ministrations, his moans came more freely now. He swore between every groan, spewing lewd profanities that only served to spur you on.

"Holy…Fuck!" He gritted out as he tried to keep hold of his composure. He was so close, he could feel the tightening in his abdomen, preparing for was going to be a mind blowing orgasm. Suddenly your hot flesh stopped around his pulsating member and he snapped his gaze toward you.

You looked up at him, lazily swirling your tongue around his tip to keep him on edge before releasing it with a light 'pop' to speak.

"The toys, Gilbert, I know you carry some with you." You sucked lightly at his rock-hard erection, keeping him right on the brink. "I can keep you like this for hours…"

"Briefcase!" he exclaimed as you released his member from your hot mouth again. "in my briefcase, it has a false bottom."

You smirked, mumbling "Good boy." Before resuming to bring him to orgasm. Your breasts slid up and down around his cock, head dipping down to engulf his tip in your mouth, skillfully working your tongue until your could feel his abdomen trembling against your forehead.

A deep groan was your only warning before streams of his seed poured into your mouth, coating the back of your throat. You swallowed, some of his fluid seeping out of the corner of your lips. You looked up at his flushed and panting form, giving him a half lidded smirk before licking your lips clean of his white essence. That simple action set him on fire all over again.

You rose up, sliding your hands up his torso before they curled in the collar of his shirt and you smash your lips into his for a viscous kiss. Before he knew it, your tongue was slipping between his lips and exploring his mouth. At his attempt to dominate the kiss you slipped your hands under his shirt to rake your nails down his chest. He hissed in pleasure, retracting his tongue and allowing you to sinfully curl your tongue around his own. Damn, you were talented.

You nipped at his bottom lip with a cheeky grin before twisting your fingers in the material of his shirt and tug him away from the car. You flipped the positions, and for a moment Gilbert thought you were letting him take over. His hopes were dashed when you hooked a foot around the back of his knee and pushed him to the ground. You then perched yourself on the hood, Gilbert kneeling before you. You placed a foot on his shoulder and leaned forward, giving him an excellent view of your breasts.

"It's time to return the favor." He shuddered at your utterly malicious smirk. He wasn't usually the submissive, but if you were the one in control he could see it happening more often, you were a natural.

You placed the toe of your boot under his chin, tilting it slightly when he didn't move. A scowl painted your lips at his defiance and you sot your hand out to grip his hair, pulling harshly. Leaning in, you gave him a sour smirk coupled with a predominant leer.

"That wasn't a fucking suggestion, Beilschmidt." Your venomous tone made him grin, you were a prodigy.

"Yes ma'am." He looked up at your with playful crimson eyes.

You straightened up on the hood of the car with a pleased smirk, hand letting go of its harsh grip on his silver locks to run through it soothingly. "Good boy, now get to it."

**A/N:  Oh noes! D: it over?**

**No. it isn't, this is just part one of Black Police: Prussian Edition. ( I feel so silly typing that) This is just a half way point because this chapter is going to be COLLOSAL I just dedicated 5 pages to Gilbert getting off. Part to will be out soon.**

**I also rushed this out because I have been really abandoning you guys, but I have been pretty depressed lately, the request(s) I have taken has not gone forgotten, just….depression and no writing has been done for months. I hope this can start my apology.**


End file.
